Transformers: Armada-Snake Slave
by luigi23113
Summary: Starscream sells two Mini-Con teams in exchange for energy. Now, the Autobot Mini-Cons must stop them from draining the Hoover Dam! Special guest appearances by GI Joe and Cobra!


Authors Note: This story is based on the (as I am writing this) next Transformers series. In all probability, it has nothing to do with the actual story of the show, but most fanfics don't. The show will premiere on August 23 on Cartoon Network, and the comics by Dreamwave are already out. Expect toys soon. Okay, enough plugs. Onto the story!  
  
Transformers: Armada:  
  
Snake Slave  
  
*A large fortress looms over an empty desert. Suddenly, a giant figure walks up outside it. It is Starscream, Decepticon Lieutenant and second-in- command to Megatron. Starscream walks up to the giant fortress and stops in front of a giant cobra head. A computer voice comes over the loudspeakers.  
  
Computer: State passcode for voice recognition.  
  
Starscream: "Once a Man".  
  
Computer: Passcode accepted. Welcome, Sir!  
  
Starscream: Whatever.  
  
*As Starscream moves on, it is clear that he has a red racecar-like form mounted on his back. He strolls down the long corridors of the passageway. Suddenly, two soldiers walk up. They look identical, and wear matching outfits. Starscream stops short, as the two look up in amazement.  
  
Tomax: An-  
  
Xamot: Intruder!  
  
*Tomax pulls his gun on Starscream as Xamot runs for the emergency alarm switch. However, neither accomplish their task, as two missile launchers deploy from Starscream's shoulders and fire at the twins, hitting directly in front of them and knocking them cold.  
  
Starscream: Blast. did those fools actually think they could defeat a Transformer?  
  
*Starscream moves down the corridor until he comes to a large door marked with a red cobra head. Voices can be heard behind it. Suddenly, the door slides open, revealing it's startled inhabitants!  
  
Starscream: Hello, Cobra!  
  
Baroness: A Decepticon?!?  
  
Cobra Commander: Starscream. Never thought I'd see your ugly faceplate again.  
  
Starscream: Your impudence will be ignored, fleshling. I have come to offer you a solution to your, um. "pest" problem.  
  
Destro: We are perfectly outfitted for pest control, Cybertronian. Now if you could-  
  
Starscream: Your PEST problem.  
  
Cobra Commander: GI Joe.  
  
Starscream: Precisely!  
  
*Starscream removes the racecar from his back.  
  
Baroness: A miniature racecar?  
  
Starscream: *sigh* Must you humans take everything at face value?  
  
*Starscream tosses the car into the air. It flips around and transforms into the Mini-Con warrior, Swindle.  
  
*The Cobra soldiers step back, astonished. However, Cobra Commander is unfazed.  
  
Cobra Commander: Impressive. But where do we factor into this?  
  
Starscream: You, my blue-clad friend, Can have your own legion of mindless robot slaves at your bidding! We Decepticons have special Mini-Cons that we each keep for ourselves, but there are some that change hands regularly. We are willing to give you these 'Cons for your own doings!  
  
Destro: What's the catch?  
  
Starscream: Energy.  
  
Destro: Excuse me?  
  
Starscream: Energy! If we give you our Mini-Cons, you agree to supply us with energy to defeat the Autobots!  
  
Zartan: And how would we do that?  
  
Starscream: You just have to capture power plants, and such; we'll do the rest! A small price for a small army of robots!  
  
Destro: Well.what do you say, Commander?  
  
Cobra Commander: .agreed.  
  
Starscream: Good. Mini-Cons will be shipped to you shortly. We expect the energy soon. Come, Swindle!  
  
*Starscream snaps his fingers. Swindle follows, reluctantly.  
  
Starscream: Hmph. I should have been a tele-marketer.  
  
*Later, Cyclonus, minus his Mini-Con, Crumplezone, is airlifting a giant package to Cobra headquarters. Zartan, Destro, Baroness, Cobra Commander, Tomax, Xamot, and Cobra Claws are on-hand. The package is lowered down, slowly, and opens to reveal the Destruction and Race teams. Cyclonus transforms to robot mode, as Cobra Claws secure the package.  
  
Cyclonus: Here they are, as you ordered. Their minds have been wiped, so they only do what you tell them. When can we expect the energy?  
  
Cobra Commander: As soon as we get it, you'll be the.well, I can't guarantee you'll be the first, but you will know.  
  
Cyclonus: Hmph. You had better not be lying.  
  
Cobra Commander: Please. You'd kill me.  
  
Cyclonus: I know.  
  
*Cyclonus transforms into helicopter mode and flies off.  
  
Cobra Commander: .PREPARE THE MINI-CONS!!!! We strike the Hoover Dam at sunrise.  
  
*The next day, outside Hoover Dam. All is calm. Inside, work goes as planned. Suddenly, a wall is blown away. Cobra soldiers sound their battle cry, as they and their Mini-Con slaves attack the workers. The workers are easily overtaken. Meanwhile, at GI Joe headquarters, Shipwreck sits down and turns on the television.  
  
Shipwreck: Let's see if there's anything good on. *Shipwreck turns on an action show.*  
  
*Covergirl walks up with Scarlet.  
  
Covergirl: And where have you been, Shipwreck?  
  
Shipwreck: Out.  
  
Scarlet: You were supposed to be on guard duty.  
  
Shipwreck: So what if I was?  
  
Covergirl: What if Cobra had attacked?  
  
*Duke walks in.  
  
Duke: Hey, lay off him. There's no way Cobra would have attacked.  
  
Scarlet: And how do you know that, Duke?  
  
Duke: Well, first off, because they didn't, and secondly, because they've taken Hoover Dam!  
  
*Shipwreck gets up, startled. The others look on, amazed. Duke changed the channel to the news, which has footage of Cobra Commander broadcasting.  
  
Cobra Commander: Greeting, citizens of Earth. We have taken the Hoover Dam. Soon, much of your power will be shut off. Have a good day.  
  
*Cobra Commander's laughter floods the room, as the screen fades to black. The four GI Joe members look on, astonished.  
  
Shipwreck: Well.uh.what are we waiting for? Let's get going!  
  
Duke: Wait!  
  
Shipwreck: Huh?  
  
Duke: Did you notice anything weird about that broadcast?  
  
Shipwreck: Well, just a guess, but.could it be the evil terrorist leader announcing his latest takeover to the world to gloat?  
  
Duke: No. Did you notice something weird about what he said?  
  
Scarlet: He.um.no?  
  
Covergirl: *sigh* He didn't announce his ransom.  
  
Duke: Correct!  
  
*Falcon walks in.  
  
Falcon: Well, it took you long enough! Duke, shall we go?  
  
Duke: Yo Joe!  
  
Everyone else in the room: Yo Joe!  
  
*Back at Hoover Dam.  
  
Cobra Commander: Buzzsaw! Are the Mini-Cons ready for the attack?  
  
Buzzsaw: Yes, Commander.  
  
Cobra Commander: Good, good. And Tomax, is the Strike Team ready?  
  
Tomax: Of course, Commander.  
  
*Behind Tomax, Xamot, Baroness, and 12 Cobra Claws stand ready in Crimson garm.  
  
Cobra Commander: Excellent, excellent.  
  
*Zartan and Zartana run towards Cobra Commander.  
  
Zartan: They're coming! The Joes are coming!  
  
Cobra Commander: Excellent.prepare for battle!  
  
*A Joe tank, piloted by Duke, smashes through the hole left by the Cobra assault!  
  
Duke: Yo Joe!  
  
Baroness: Crimson Strike team, attack!  
  
Cobra Soldiers: CobrAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
*Snake Eyes slashes through the helmet of a Cobra robot soldier. The Joes barrage tears up much of the impending Cobra onslaught. Cobra Commander, Destro, Baroness, Zartan, Zartana, Tomax, and Xamot are hiding behind debris.  
  
Cobra Commander: Send in the Mini-Cons!  
  
Duke: The what?  
  
*The Mini-Cons, led by Buzzsaw, come out of their hiding place and tear up the Joe vehicles. They then transform into robot mode, and cause general chaos on the Joe weaponry. Lady Jaye throws a spear at Drillbit, but it breaks. Drillbit doesn't notice. Snake Eyes attacks Downshift with his Katana, but is swatted away. The battle ensues, but with the tides turned. Meanwhile, Back at Autobot headquarters, Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, Blurr, Scrapper, Lazerbeak, Read Alert, Smokescreen, and their Minicons, Sparkplug, Hoist, Jolt, Rollbar, and Liftor, as well as the Air Defense and Street Action teams, look on in horror as the battle plays on their computer screen.  
  
Optimus Prime: Terrible.  
  
Blurr: WhatarewegunnadoOptimushuhhuhhuhwhatarewegunnado?  
  
Scrapper: I suggest we evaluate our opponents weak points and tear them to shreds.  
  
Optimus Prime: We don't have enough time. If we don't act fast, humans will die.  
  
Sparkplug: Uh, excuse me, Prime?  
  
Optimus: Yes, Sparkplug?  
  
Sparkplug: I think this mission is best left to us Mini-Cons.  
  
Optimus: What?  
  
Sparkplug: Well, those are Mini-Cons out there working for Cobra. Our men. We should be the ones to take 'em in.  
  
Optimus: Hmm.. Permission granted. But BE CAREFUL.  
  
Sparkplug: Agreed! Mini-Cons! Roll for the Hoover Dam!  
  
*The other Mini-Cons transform and go with Sparkplug.  
  
Optimus: May Primus be with you.  
  
*Back at the battlesite, thing aren't going well for the Joes. The unexpected arrival of the Mini-Con teams has shifted the balance in Cobra's favor.  
  
Falcon: Well? What now, Duke?  
  
Duke: Now.we dust off the white flag. GI JOE-  
  
Sparkplug: ATTAAAACK!!!!!  
  
*Sparkplug and the other Mini-Cons drive onto the battlefeild. The transform into robot mode. The Air Attack team forms Star Sabre, which is grabbed by the Street Action Team's combined form, Perceptor.  
  
Duke: What, the-  
  
Perceptor: We're Autobot Mini-Cons! We've come to help!  
  
Duke: Autobot-you're Transformers?  
  
Sparkplug: Was there any doubt in your mind? Mini-Cons! Attack!  
  
*The battle rages anew! Sparkplug and his Mini-Cons overpower the other Mini-Cons! Buzzsaw attacks Perceptor with his buzzsaw, but is fended off with Star Sabre. Sparkplug runs to Cobra Commander, but is blocked by the Race Team's combined shield form. Meanwhile, Perceptor is having trouble fending off the Destruction team, and, in defense, picks up the shield to use against his assailants. Meanwhile, the Joes, with the help of the Mini- Cons, have overpowered the Cobra forces.  
  
Destro: Cobra Commander! What should we do?  
  
Cobra Commander: Retreat! Retreat! COBRA! RETREEEAAATTT!!!!!  
  
*The Cobra soldiers pull out, leaving their Mini-Cons behind.  
  
Cobra Commander: I'll get you for this, GI Joe!  
  
*The Mini-Cons try to follow Cobra, but they are cut-off by the Autobot Mini-Cons. Perceptor is in front, still wielding the shield.  
  
Perceptor: You're not going anywhere!  
  
Mini-Cons/GI Joe: YO JOE!  
  
*Later, Optimus Prime has joined GI Joe at the Dam. The other Mini-Cons are pushing the Cobra Mini-Cons around in handcuffs behind him.  
  
Duke: Well, thanks for your help, Optimus. We couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Optimus: Maybe, but without you, we would never have gotten these Mini-Cons into custody! Soon, Red Alert will restore their memory chips, and we could use them to find out about Decepticon plans and such!  
  
High Wire: Prime! Are you ready to go?  
  
Optimus: Coming! Coming!  
  
*Optimus transforms into vehicle mode. The Race team, Dirt Boss, Mirage, and Downshift, are loaded on top of the trailer, guarded by Sparkplug. The Destruction Team, Buzzsaw, Drillbit, and Dualor, are loaded into the trailer, guarded by High Wire. Optimus leaves for the base, with the other Transformers following.  
  
Duke: Let's send them off! Yo Joe!  
  
GI Joe: Yo Joe!  
  
Optimus/Mini-Cons(except the ones who worked for Cobra): Yo Joe!  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
